The familiar memory
by AngelaStoneWood
Summary: Ayanami remembers a tiny memory from his childhood with his older brother after burning the food he had been making.


**A/N: This is a small one-shot I wrote. I got the idea from thinking that there's too little stories about Ayanami's past with his brothers so I wanted to write something about that. I also thought that it would be fun that it would have been actually Ayanami who named Teito. (Without knowing it himself, though...) **

**I hope that you like this story and the tiny memory.**

* * *

_This looks bad_, Ayanami thought. He somehow had managed to ruin the porridge he had been cooking on Kanon's behalf. He himself wouldn't have needed any food but Kanon was sick and somebody had had to make food for her. He had thought that he wouldn't be able to ruin porridge but now he was certain that he was able to ruin anything. The porridge had turned into a black mixture which didn't look like it was edible in any way. He looked at the porridge skeptically before removing it from the stove and sitting on a chair. He leaned on his left hand as he tried to think what to do next.

_I was never good at making food to begin with_, Ayanami thought. _Neither were Krom or Kreuz, though. They would always ruin every food they tried to make. Although Krom was very good at drawing, he couldn't make any food. _

_I really liked those pictures he used to make…_ Ayanami smiled and glanced out of the window while thinking back on his childhood with his older brothers.

* * *

A tiny boy was walking around the garden of the Raggs castle. He was carrying an old book in his hands and looking around warily. His beautiful lavender hair waved around along the wind. He sat down on the grass and opened his book. He started reading and was completely absorbed by the story of the thick book. He didn't see another boy who was sneaking behind his back and grinning widely. The other boy suddenly hugged the tiny boy and lifted him up.

"Found you, Krowell!" the older boy yelled. He let Krowell down and sat down next to him. When he looked at Krowell he realized that the latter was trembling. "Sorry! Did I scare you?" he quickly asked.

"You did, Krom", Krowell whispered. "I thought that you were Tiashe."

"Who is Tiashe?" Krom asked.

"He is the main character of this book", Krowell said. "He is a prince of a great empire, which rules the whole world. He is always kind towards everyone."

Krom fell suddenly silent. He looked at Krowell for few seconds and then smiled widely. He hugged Krowell and ruffled his hair until it looked like a bird's nest. He then lifted Krowell up and started walking towards the entrance of the castle. They walked up to the third floor and walked to Krom's room. When they had shut the door Krom started looking for something. He took his drawing book from a box and some pencils and paints from another. He sat on the floor and asked Krowell do the same.

"Okay! Describe this Tiashe for me", Krom said with a smile.

"What?" Krowell asked. "Why are you suddenly asking things like that?"

"I want to draw him for you", Krom chirped happily. "You really seem to like him so I want you to have a picture about him. Wouldn't it be nice?"

"Yes", Krowell whispered while blushing deeply.

"So, what does he look like?"

"Tiashe has dark brown hair", Krowell said while opening his book. "He looks a bit like you, actually. The only difference is that he has emerald green eyes."

"Okay", Krom smiled and took his paintbrush. He started painting a person with a dark brown hair and gentle look on his face.

"What kind of clothes does he usually have?" Krom asked.

"Let's see… He usually wears a black coat with golden edgings and epaulettes", Krowell said while looking through the pages. "He also has black pants but his boots are white. His coat is thigh-length and his boots are knee-high. The boots have golden laces and some snake-like patterns. He also has a sword on his belt and he's always carrying it with him. He wears a cross given by his mother but rarely shows it to anyone."

"That's nice", Krom smiled and returned to his picture. "Can you wait a little until I'm ready?"

"Okay!" Krowell smiled and sat on Krom's bed. He looked at his brother who was in the middle of painting the beautiful colors used to paint. Krowell smiled faintly and slowly fell asleep on his brother's bed.

* * *

"Aya-tan! Why are you spacing out like that?" Hyuuga's annoying voice yelled.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" Ayanami asked as he rose up from his chair. "I don't recall letting you in."

"Kanon let us in", Hyuuga told. "She called us because she smelled something burning."

"Us?"

"Yukikaze is here too", Hyuuga told. "Although he is helping Kanon right now because she had been up for too long time and she fainted."

"You can fix some food for Kanon", Ayanami said. "I'll take her to her room."

Ayanami left the dumbfounded Hyuuga standing in the middle of his kitchen while he himself left and almost ran to see if his sister was alright. He took Kanon from Yukikaze and carried her to her room. He put Kanon to her bed and went to get some water for her. When he came back to Kanon's room he realized that he had been smiling since he had remembered the memory about Krom. He also remembered that Krom had said that if he ever got a son, he would be named Tiashe.'

"I might have forgotten to tell him that Tiashe was a very short character", Ayanami mumbled to himself as he remembered that tiny fact from his book.


End file.
